


lore

by strawberrycreamcheese



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycreamcheese/pseuds/strawberrycreamcheese
Summary: a collection of original FR lore.this **may** have gore and graphic violence in it (there'll likely be a watered-down version of stories with gore in my lair on FR)





	1. Chapter 1

_character notes  
  
hex  
_male wildclaw  
narcissistic  
intelligent  
chaotic evil  
  
♥xix  
♥pain  
♥meat  
♥chaos  
  


_relations_

xix- romantic partner  
ora- "twin sister"  
klas- "younger sibling"  
ona- "younger sibling"  
pin- follower/friend?  
illo- follower/friend?  
mago- follower/friend?

  
_xix_  
male wildclaw

 _relations  
  
_hex- romantic partner  
pili- devoted follower/friend?  
pazo- devoted follower/friend?  
kot- devoted follower/friend?


	2. origins

[center][color=#611B1B][b]The Gutmouth[/b][/color][/center]   
  
[center][color=#944242][b]origins[/b][/color][/center]   
  
ROUGH DRAFT   
  
existence took longer than anticipated. being crafted by and for the scarred wasteland was taxing. time had been noticeably thick, like wading through congealed leftovers from something that was once alive. the land shuddered with every breath of life from the entities. a warm, bone-deep pulse echoed and thumped throughout their entire beings, pumping hot blood from snout to tail. they weren’t much but meat and bone. they weren’t quite alive yet.  
  
\-------  
  
their physical bodies were… soft. at first. new skin couldn’t be seen under the wet red left-over from what they could only conceive as their birth. a whine rumbled from one of them as a serrated rock caught on a leathery wing. it’s wound- it? no... his wound closed fast. there could be no flaws yet. they have only just begun.  
  
\-------  
  
his... sister? he supposed that would be the word, was bigger at first. her wings stretched further. she was heavier, longer. her horns grew in faster. when they played, she would pin him to the ground and let him struggle til she tired of it. not that it mattered either way. they grew faster than almost anything else they would ever encounter. he became much larger than her.  
  
\-------  
  
it wasn’t long before something happened. some sort of bubble had been broken. They became exposed to the harsh landscape surrounding them. they’d been attacked while they slept, curled around one another, like every other night. it latched onto her first- rotting, black teeth rending flesh down to her femur. she woke up howling, thick tail slamming around in an attempt to ward off the attacker. he woke up as soon as she did, his own flesh tingling on his own thigh. before she could properly fling the creature off, he clawed forward. a white, sharp set of nearly unused teeth clung to the offending thing’s throat, wrenching it off in mere seconds. it took a chunk of her with him, running out of sight before it could be maimed by the beasts it attacked. she continued to howl. it didn’t heal like their other wounds had.  
  
\-------  
  
their next issue arose soon. there was… an ache. a burn deep in their abdomens. it hurt. not as bad as the attack had, but still. it was uncomfortable. she was the one who solved it. it took days, the ache only getting worse. they’d been on the verge of death before her instincts kicked in. lying useless, exhausted and once again curled against each other, something scurried nearby. she thought nothing of it- her body and mind too tired to think about threats or solutions. until it scuttled around their bodies, up to her snout. her eye flicked open. a little grey rat. her nostril flared, air rushing out. the rodent’s head flicked towards her. she was camouflaged under weeks worth of dirt, blood and debris. it didn’t notice till it was too late. her jaw opened mechanically, neck lunging forward at the speed of light. it was gone in seconds.  
  
\-------

  
despite never doing so before, they took quickly to hunting. she was better at it. realized that she had to be quiet, still. nonexistent. the first time he tried to rush a hoard of strange, long-legged animals, they scattered and he crashed face-first into the ground. she chortled from a safe distance away. no matter, anyways. they were the biggest things around and he learned well enough. and soon, they were having feasts nightly.  
  
\-------  
  
something… changed again. a few things changed, but first was the things that started showing up. they’d never seen them before, but they shocked some humility into the pair. creatures. massive ones. bigger than anything around. bigger than them. the first time one showed up, they tried to kill it. after all, they were great at that. if they could take this thing, it’d be a feast for days. but it knocked them to the ground in mere seconds. left a long, deep slash across his neck and nearly severed the tip of her tail. it didn’t take long for more to show up. they holed up into a damp cave for a long time, living off of whatever unlucky thing happened to meander past the entrance. Food quickly diminished, the oppressive presence of the creatures driving everything away and killing off anything that didn’t run.


End file.
